It Could Happen
by btsm
Summary: Picking up from where the Season 1 finale left off, a story of what could happen in Season 2 that will bring Toby and Happy back together.
1. Chapter 1

_**In an attempt to keep my first story(Happy? Yes) closer to cannon I am picking up where Chapter 19 of that story left off and continuing a story here. Will pick that story up when season 2 starts.**_

"I would have thought more people would be out by now. It's almost midnight." Sylvester said as he tried to sound normal. Toby was sitting to his left at the bar and was nothing like his normal, confident-talkative self. Sylvester had never been into a night-time establishment before but he knew that given Toby's height, weight and rate of drinking, Toby was going to be terribly drunk in an hour and unable to drive them home. Sylvester was understandably anxious.

"Places pick up after midnight." Toby slurred in response to Sylvester's comment.

"Oh." Sylvester said. Toby hadn't said more than five sentences since they arrived an hour ago. Sylvester was sure pretty sure normal people would try to reassure their friend that she was a loser and try to get the lovelorn friend drunk to forget it all. But Sylvester couldn't do that. He wasn't exactly normal and the girl in question was his friend too. "Are we supposed to talk about what happened between you and Happy today or just now before we left?" Sylvester ventured to ask, if they were going to have to talk about it, Sylvester wanted a running start.

"Do you ever have moments when you feel that your head and heart are completely disconnected? Toby asked, indirectly answering Sylvester's question.

"I don't think so." Sylvester answered as he pondered the question more,"Usually my head is in charge but then on the occasions when I get really emotional, my head doesn't care."

"Lucky you." Toby said. His head was telling him that he had to let Happy go, they had talked about it and he had agreed that was the better thing to do. His heart however didn't want to give up. The result was Toby feeling a crushing sense of despair. Looking over at Sylvester's slightly concerned expression, Toby pulled himself out of his head and reminded himself that this night shouldn't be just about him. This was Sylvester's first time in a club. "I see you almost finished your beer, down the rest, I'll get you another." Toby said.

"I really don't think that's necessary," Sylvester started to say but Toby cut him off and played on Sylvester discomfort in offending people.

"We've been sitting here an hour and the bartender is going to be mad you're not drinking more."Toby said. "If you want to forget a beer, why don't you try something else, how bout a classic cocktail; an old-fashioned, a martini; shaken not stirred or a screwdriver." Toby offered.

"Screwdriver?" Sylvester asked, wondering if Toby meant a drink or a reference to Happy.

In Toby's hazed mind, he took Sylvester's question as an answer and asked the bartender to fix a double screwdriver for Sylvester. Satisfied that Sylvester was sipping his drink, Toby did his best to be focussed on Sylvester and not on Happy.

"How are you and Megan?" Sylvester heard Toby ask with a dopey grin.

"We are good. Moving out of the garage to be closer to her has been great." Sylvester answered enthusiastically. Maybe the alcohol was taking effect Toby thought at Sylvester effervescent- honest response.

"Proud of you buddy, who would have thought the youngest of us would be in the most stable relationship." Toby said. "It's pretty awesome. However, tell me the truth, how many episodes of Dancing with the Stars has she made you watch?" Toby asked with a knowing grin.

"Every episode this current season and her top three favorite dances from the first 19 seasons." Sylvester answered. "How'd you know she'd be into that?" Sylvester continued to ask.

"Megan is a romantic, can't dance but loves everything about it. Figuring that out wasn't exactly the fundamental theorem of integral calculus." Toby said nonchalantly. "Have you showed her your moves?" Toby asked teasingly.

"We dance." Sylvester replied.

"How does that work?" Toby inquired.

"I hold her up, she stands on my feet and I move around." Sylvester said.

Toby felt a lump form in throat as he was simultaneously proud and jealous of Sylvester good fortune. "That sounds incredible." Toby said so quietly that he was certain Sylvester couldn't hear him in the increasingly loud room. "You should dance." Toby said more loudly.

"No, it'd be weird." Sylvester said as he turned to survey the growing number of people on the dance floor.

"Everyone on that floor is too consumed with themselves to care about who else is on it. You should go, 'El Guapo' it out there, for Megan. " Toby persevered. Toby was certain that the alcohol must be kicking and that Sylvester must want to dance, even if just a little.

"Would you come dance with me?" Sylvester asked. He was a little intimidated of the dance floor.

"No, cause that would be weird. Sylvester, you're in a relationship, dancing with anybody but Megan would be weird. You can be there by yourself, you're strong enough" Toby responded as he signaled the the bartender to get another screwdriver for Sylvester.

"Here, drink that and go down there and dance. I will be here keeping an eye on you." Toby said as the bartender put the screwdriver in front of Sylvester.

"Are you sure?" Sylvester said, remembering that Toby already had 4 shots of whiskey and two beers.

"Sly, I have been nursing the same Budweiser for the last thirty five minutes. I am less drunk than you think. I am perfectly capable of standing right here and keeping an eye on you right there." Toby said as he pointed to the dance floor.

"Ok." Sylvester said excitedly as he finished his drink and started towards the thickening crowd. Toby smiled, as big as Sylvester was, he somehow managed to not touch or bump into anyone, Sylvester must be really afraid to catch something.

As Toby absentmindedly watched Sylvester, his mind wandered as his head involuntarily swayed to the beat of the music. Toby thought about what letting go of Happy would mean. Giving up meant never getting the chance to wake up next to her. Giving up meant never having even the possibility of holding a dark haired baby in his arms. Giving up meant not being getting to be the one to hold Happy's calloused wrinkled hands in the twilight of their lives. As Toby thought about all the thing he was giving up, Toby realized he had never actually thought about those things before. The whole time he was pursuing her, Toby had never once dared to dream about what it would be like if he actually had her. He had just believed that it would be great because they had such a surreal connection. But maybe that had been the problem, the lack of a concrete idea of what they would be like must have fed into his own fears and her fears and...just as Toby was finishing his epiphany, Toby felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey you, what are you staring at?" Toby turned around to find a beautifully dressed lady standing close to him. She didn't look young, he pegged her to be between thirty to thirty-three. She had a good body and wasn't afraid to show it. And to her credit, she wore just the right amount of make up.

"Just keeping an eye on my friend." Toby replied as he gestured towards Sylvester.

"So you are on friend duty too. I am keeping an eye on someone too" The lady said as she gestured towards a brunette in a shiny dress. "She just got dumped." she explained.

"Congratulations or condolences?" Toby asked.

"Condolences. They were together four years. He just woke up one morning and decided he was bored." She answered. Toby knew she was waiting for him to pick up the conversation but Toby didn't feel like being polite. He expected her to leave his side after an awkward minute or two. She didn't.

"Did your friend get dumped too?" the lady inquired.

"No, he is actually in a happy relationship." Toby replied.

"So his dancing with such abandon is because he is happy." she questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes." Toby affirmed curtly. He knew he should be more enthused that such an attractive women was taking such interest in him.

"Our friends seems fine, would you like to dance?" She asked as a new song started.

Even though part of his mind told him he was being stupid for turning down a girl who was interested in him in favor of a girl who had just made it clear she didn't want anything to do with him, Toby politely declined the offer. Happy still had a hold on his heart.

"That's a shame." She said as she started moving away."It's a good song."

Maybe he should give the song an active listen Toby thought, it was the least he could do.

 _Oh Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back. She said,"Shut up and dance with me." This woman is my destiny. She said,"ohohoh, shut up and dance with me…"..._

In spite of himself Toby grinned. It was as if the lyricist stole those lines out of some imaginary conversation he hoped to have with Happy.

 _Oh we were born to be together, born to be together. She took my arm. I don't know how it happened…_

 _My discotheque Juliet teenage dream. I felt it in my chest as she looked at me…_

 _Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future, I realize this is my last chance._

 _Last chance._..the words echoed in Toby's mind. Did the protagonist of the song think that that moment was his last chance with the girl or did he think that the girl his last chance at being with his soul mate, Toby wondered. The song wound down and chorus repeated. _This woman is my destiny. She said,"Oh oh oh. Shut up and dance with me."_

Who was Toby kidding, Happy was his destiny. That failed date couldn't have been his last chance and that fight couldn't be the end. Happy had once seemed happy that he didn't give up so maybe he shouldn't. However, maybe it was true that he needed to give her more space, space to figure out that they were _born to be together._ Toby knew that despite what she said just now, she had softened a fair bit since their disastrous almost date. Maybe with a little more unconditional love and silent persistence he could make Happy believe once again. She was his last chance. Toby looked up to see Sylvester still swaying to the music. Toby grinned. He was glad the night had been a success Sylvester-wise. He whipped out his phone and tried to take a video of El Guapo getting down on the dance floor.

After semi- successfully filming Sylvester for a few minutes, Toby turned around to order another drink. However, before he did Toby thought about how he was turning a new leaf; he was going to be more responsible and someone trustworthy. By default he was designated driver. Knowing this, Tobias M Curtis asked for a cup of water and closed his tab. Part of loving someone was being there for them.

Tonight he was going to be there for Sylvester and with any luck he would get to be there for Happy forever.

 ** _Shut up and Dance belongs to Walk The Moon. There is an incredibly high chance you already know this song. However, if you haven't heard this song before, please do go listen to it. It's a really great song._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Happy, do you know what's up with Toby?" Paige asks Happy as Happy walks into the garage. Happy had been out all day doing a job. Ever since Cabe left Homeland and they were back to getting jobs on their own. They hadn't been able to find many jobs that required all of them to work together but work was work and they managed to stay afloat. Although nobody had actually explicitly told her that her persistence and people skills was the reason why they had a continual steady stream of work, Paige knew the geniuses thought it and were grateful she was around.

"No. I just got back. Why would I know anything." Happy replied, suspicious of Paige's query. Paige wanted to smile at Happy's hostile behavior. Paige knew that Happy thought her asking meant that she assumed that Toby and Happy were in a 'special' relationship. Paige knew that Happy and Toby hadn't fully recovered from the almost date. However, Paige would dare anyone to deny that Toby and Happy didn't have a special relationship.

"Happy, I have just been asking everybody. Today's the day Toby was scheduled to go help his old med school friend work on some cases. He came back a hour ago, sat at his computer for two minutes and left. It seemed odd." Paige said gently and was rewarded with Happy visibly relaxing.

"I haven't talk to him all day. I don't know anything." Happy stated as she walked towards her work station. Happy knew that Paige's high emotional quotient made her sensitive to any changes in dynamics. Sometimes Happy wished Paige wasn't so perceptive. Happy was not a fan of Paige's knowing looks whenever she and Toby weren't at each other's throats. Toby and Happy were not exactly as close as they were but they were making their way back to functional friendship. Happy knew that Toby probably still had plans about their relationship but, as far as Happy was concerned, she was taking their relationship one day at a time.

Happy started to take out her blow torch and mentals to continue her latest project. As she started to lay out her tools, Happy's mind wandered to Paige's comment about Toby. Toby had expressed both apprehension and excitement at the thought of helping his friend and doing the work he had been trained to do. Happy started to wonder what had happened. Happy knew that she didn't need to care about what happened; the Doc's business was his own. However, as she stared at his vacant seat across the garage from her, Happy decided that she did care. Happy cared because Scorpion was a family and family cared about each other. Happy cared because he was Toby. When she was certain no one was looking, Happy walked up to Toby's desk to see if he left anything behind that would indicate what happened. Happy saw a few case files sitting on the table and thought; they have done worse than violate patient and doctor confidentiality. She picked up the files and went back to her work station to have a read.

When she was done reading Happy got up and decided to go look for Toby. He hadn't called but that didn't mean he didn't already get into trouble.

Happy started mentally preparing the talk she was going to give him when she found him as she made her way to her truck. However, to Happy's surprise, Toby's Monte Carlo was parked behind her truck and he was sitting in it.

"I can move." Toby said flatly as he looked up.

'That's not necessary." Happy responded. "I was going to leave to look for you." Happy said.

"Really?" Toby asked as if waking from a daze. His tone lacked the usual undertone of flirtation and Happy was surprised.

"I read the patient files on your desk." Happy commented as she got into the front passenger seat of Toby's car.

"Ahh." Toby said nodding. Happy wanting to go look for him made more sense now.

"Thought you'd be out hitting the tables and the bars." Happy said.

"Me too." Toby replied.

"Why didn't you? You are not beat up, being chased by someone or reeking of alcohol and cigarettes." Happy asked.

"Didn't feel like it. Ironically this time, memories about my parents made me want to run from gambling halls. Not to mention, I know how disappointed you guys would be" Toby answered.

Happy didn't know how she felt about Toby's successful use of self control, she was still skeptical about everything. Happy turned the conversation back territory that was safer for her.

"Your med school friend must be really twisted for asking you to help with those cases." Happy commented

"Given what he knew about me, he genuinely thought that I would be the best person for the job. Those patients were basically versions of me" Toby defended.

"I still think that was a pretty asshole thing to do." Happy shrugged. At Happy's comment, Toby realized that Happy was one of the few people in the world that knew about the pain of his childhood. Most people didn't know about his mother and most of the ones who did thought he was well adjusted.

"I was able to give him good advice that could lead to possible breakthroughs for all the cases. Not a bad day's work. Toby replied.

"I'm sure you would have done a good job regardless of the case or your background. You are brilliant doctor." Happy said as she stole a sideways glance at him. At the compliment she could see the corner's of Toby's lips pick up a little.

"Thank you Happy." Toby said sincerely and then more playfully added, "I'm glad you've noticed. Sometimes I think I am just invisible to you." Happy grinned at Toby's remark. He was getting back to his usual self.

"I notice. I just work very hard at looking like I don't notice." Happy countered.

"Aww, why would you do that?" Toby's asked in feigned dismay.

"Have you seen your ego?" Happy shot back.

"Me and my ego have weekly catch up sessions. It's been talking about how it could use a self esteem boost." Toby parried.

"I doubt that. You must have your ego confused with someone else's." Happy said with a small smile on her face. Toby smiled back.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Toby said as their smiles subsided.

"Your welcome." Happy said as she fidgeted with her hands. Now that Toby seemed back to normal, she wasn't sure if she should go or not.

"Working on those cases was hard because it reminded me of how hopeless my parents were by the time I was equipped to help. They reminded me of how I had been too late." Toby explained. Happy was relieved his tone didn't sound as dismal as it had been.

"Doc, you were the kid. I don't think you were expected to fix your parents." Happy stated.

"Just because I wasn't expected to didn't mean I didn't want to fix them." Toby responded.

"Do the other's know about your parents?" Happy asked.

"No. It has never come up. Although, since Cabe did run background checks on all of us, he probably does know" Toby replied. At Toby's admittance Happy felt the significance of her knowledge.

"So are you ready to go back in the garage or do you still need more time?" Happy asked. Toby almost smiled out loud at Happy's perceptive question. Happy knew he had been sitting outside because he had been wanting to compose himself before entering the garage; he hadn't want to explain himself to anyone. Toby had made it a habit to not broadcast his parent's story, he never wanted to appear as a bigger freak than he already was. Toby had his walls too, he just hid his better than Happy.

"I'd be good to go in." Toby answered honestly. There was a part of him that wanted to pretend he wasn't to prolong this moment with Happy. However he knew that lying to someone you care about was not good. "However, if you don't have plans, do you want go grab dinner. Not a date. Being in a less stressful emotional state of mind has me realizing I am famished." Toby offered.

Happy eyed him suspiciously as she tried to suss out if Toby was trying to take advantage of her moment of caring.

"Not trying to take advantage of your caring disposition. Just hungry and wouldn't mind not eating alone." Toby said as he read her thoughts.

Happy grimaced at Toby's mind reading abilities, nothing got by him. "Sure. Let's go for dinner." Happy replied.

"Ok then. Thanks for making me feel better." Toby said as he turned the ignition of his car.

As they drove off Happy realized that caring for Toby wasn't going to be a momentary thing. It was going to be always and ongoing. Somehow her emotional firewall was no match for the virus that he was. His concerns were going to be hers and it scared her to death.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think Paige knows of Walter's feelings for her?" Happy asks Toby as they step into the kitchen. They were both coincidentally grabbing dinner at the same time.

"What makes you suddenly ask that question?" Toby asks back as he puts his food on a microwavable plate.

"Paige was asking for time off to go see Ralph and Drew in Maine. You should have seen Walt's face." Happy answers as she put her food in the microwave.

"I thought it was very sweet of Ralph to want to spend half the summer with his dad when he could be spending the whole summer with us, specifically with Walter working on the rocket. Paige wanting a week off to spend time with Ralph considering she's probably never been more than a few days apart is expected." Toby states.

"Ralph spending almost two month with Drew without Paige will be hard on everyone." Happy agrees as she recalls how Paige had been reticent about Drew's extravagant request. Happy wasn't a great student of human behavior but it seemed to her that once Ralph was secure in the knowledge that he didn't have to leave Scorpion, Ralph was able to fulfill his father's request to stay half the summer with him. "Doc, you still didn't answer my question about Paige and Walt." Happy presses.

"Oh I think Paige doesn't know about Walter's feelings for her." Toby says as he sits down and gestures Happy to take the seat opposite him. "And, I don't think she knows or if she does know, acknowledges the full extent of her feelings for Walter either." Toby finishes.

"Hmm." Happy shrugs in response as she continued eating.

"You're not going to ask me why Paige doesn't know or acknowledge her feelings for Walter or maybe why she's blind to his feelings for her when we all know he does have feelings for her?" Toby asks, waving a fork in the air.

"It's her business. Besides, why bother asking when you're going to tell me what you think anyway." Happy replies with a raised eyebrow.

"How astute of you Miz' Quinn, I am going to tell you anyway." Toby says with a grin. Happy rolls her eyes at Toby's relentless need to talk about everything. Even so, she waves her hand, gesturing for him to get it all out.

"Paige is a single mom and any responsible single mom most important thing is her child. A child is impressible. Parents tend to feel protective and don't want their children to get hurt. Hence, most single moms are very wary of dating or even introducing adults to their child, especially male adults due to the fear of their child's natural desire to fill a paternal vacuum. I'm going to guess Paige hasn't been on a date since Drew left and hasn't thought of going on one still Ralph is at least a teenager. This was probably especially so since she thought Ralph was disabled rather enabled. So Paige for the last seven years has gotten into the habit of not thinking about romance or sexual desires. Hence even when those feelings start to develop, she is unable to recognise them for what they are and dismisses them." Toby started. He paused to take a breath. Happy was already more than halfway through her food.

"Why do I feel you're just getting warming up" Happy remarks. Happy had become accustomed to Toby's speeches.

"A large driver behind Paige decision to work with us was because of Ralph, she knew that as a community, we would be good for Ralph. However, everybody knows that Ralph and Walter have a special connection and maybe Paige just didn't know how special till the case at the biogas lab. On picture day, Ralph consciously dressed as Walter, a clear indication that even Ralph acknowledges he looks up to Walter above all of us. If I didn't love both Walter and Ralph so much, Ralph's decision to be like Walter would sting so much." Toby continued without missing a beat.

"Do many boys want to be gambling addicts?" Happy asks.

"Sure Happy, take cheap shots at me." Toby says lightly, shaking off any judgement from Happy earlier statement.

"Would you rather me have said broke psychiatrist?" Happy counters.

"I guess that would have been better." Toby concedes as he looks understandingly at Happy. He knew that Happy's constant need to point out his flaws was her way of protecting herself from him.

"My point to that digression about Ralph is to point out that the additional knowledge that Walter is important to Ralph means that Paige is even more determined to ensure that this triangular dynamic between Ralph, Walter and herself focusses on benefitting Ralph more than anyone else. Identifying she has romantic feelings for any guy would have been hard for Paige, but throw in Ralph and Walter's relationship; it's near impossible." Toby concluded. Happy was almost done eating and Toby had barely touched his food. "Anyway, why do you care if Paige knows about Walter's feelings for her?" Toby asks as he takes a bite of food.

"Because if Walter acts on it, we will lose Paige and Ralph. Not good." Happy replies.

"What makes you think it's definitely going to fail and we will lose them?" Toby asks.

"Because Walt sucks at relationship. He's never been in one that lasted more than six months. Women leave him all the time. Paige will leave us. If he acts we have to be prepared" Happy answers.

"Why do you always have to be so pessimistic. You're going to tell Walter not to act on those feelings aren't you" Toby sighs.

"If he ask. Walt wants Paige around for Scorpion."Happy says simply.

"Well I don't think they will fail. I already told Walter he should tell Paige about his feelings for her." Toby counters.

"Of course you would, you never think of the larger picture." Happy shoots back.

"Me telling him to take that risk and ask Paige out is because I am thinking of the larger picture. Drew will steal Paige away if she doesn't believe there is more for her here than just a job." Toby responds.

"Paige decided to stay after the car crash without the knowledge of Walter's feelings for her. Your point is moot." Happy argues.

"Paige decided to stay because on some subconscious level, that near death experience tapped on her feelings for Walter. Paige isn't like the girls Walter has been with before. They really have a shot of working if they gave it a chance." Toby says as he finished his food.

"Paige is different from the rest but Walter on emotional stuff just sucks that much. " Happy points out.

"Part of the reason why the rest didn't work was because they were too different from Walter. It's not the case for them."Toby starts. "They have an incredibly similar value system. And even if they do it for different things, both of them love fixing problem and show creativity when they do it. Paige's sweetness complements Walter's harsh exterior and speaks to Walter's really gooey inner core. Paige's intellectual curiosity and emotional points of view will give them topics to discuss for a long time. Happy, Paige has the best shot of making it work with Walter than anyone I know." Toby says to Happy's pensive expression.

"Successful couples should be a both similar and different. Think about how both of us have a strong desire to protect even if we do it differently. You think that Walter and Paige not acting on their feelings will be the best way to preserve Scorpion. I think that them acting on those feelings will achieve the same result. We want the same things Happy and maybe our different points of views working together will be how we can get the best results." Toby continues cautiously as he observes Happy's changing features.

"You love to bring up the idea of us at the most inappropriate moments." Happy says harshly.

"Maybe I do that to remind you that I still think about us and believe we can still work. Happy, I could be the perfect match to your wit and a perfect foil to your disposition. You know our similarities is what enables me to understand you better than anyone." Toby says quietly.

Happy thinks about how being abandoned by their parents at a young age meant they were both street fighters with tenacious spirits. Both of them had a way with machines; Happy with mechanical ones while Toby with biological ones. She knew that they had different strengths and different ways but that he was right, they did always want the same things.

"Happy, I'll be here, whenever you're ready." Toby says resolutely as he looks into Happy's uncertain eyes.

"I know." Happy replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Toby scans the hospital's emergency room, uncertain if he would find her dark haired head. But he does find her. Happy is sitting in a emergency room chair with her head in her hands. Toby sighs with relief and hurries towards Happy.

"'I am so glad you are here." Toby says as he takes the seat next to her. Happy looks at him confused.

"How did you know I was here? Did I call you?" Happy asks. She had an eidetic memory but she didn't remember telling Toby she was at the hospital. Happy felt around her pockets for her phone. She didn't even think she had her phone on her.

"The hospital called me. Apparently I am your dad's emergency contact." Toby replies carefully.

"I guess that makes sense because I couldn't have called you, I don't have my phone on me. I must have left it at the shop." Happy responds.

"That would explain why I couldn't reach you when I called you on the way here." Toby remarks. "What happened?" Toby asks.

"He complained about some chest pain earlier in the day. We thought it was nothing. An hour later he started repeating his complain about pain in his chest under a 1995 Ford Focus. He became unconscious as I pulled him out from under the car." Happy answers.

"Has he come out from checks yet?" Toby asks.

"No." Happy answers.

"He should be fine. It is probably just a heart attack. Let me go and check, see how long it will be." Toby offers as he starts to get up and head towards the counter.

"Ok." Happy says defeatedly, her gloom only enhanced at the thought that her dad had picked Toby over her as his emergency contact. Her dismal tone alarmed Toby even as it made him smile, of course Happy cared.

By talking to the nurse at the counter Toby was able to ascertain that Patrick had been diagnosed with a heart attack and was put in a room for observation. Toby wasn't surprised, a hard life of drinking and unhealthy food would do that to a man. However, Patrick was alive and somewhat still kicking. Toby went to tell Happy the news.

"Your dad is in room 2520. Would you like to go see him?" Toby asked as he approached Happy. Happy nods as she gets up and they make their way to the room.

As they walk in, Happy is grateful her dad isn't hooked up to too many hospital equipment. Patrick smiles as he see the couple approach.

"I am so glad you stayed Happy." Patrick says softly.

"It wouldn't have seemed right to leave." Happy replies.

"I am sorry this happened Happy." Patrick apologizes.

"Don't be. I am glad I was there." Happy says as stoically as could. She knew it was predictable to care, especially when she was just getting to know him all over again. But the excess of emotions and fear, surely that was atypical she thought. "I'll go check with the nurse if I should bring anything for you tomorrow." Happy says as she turns around and leaves the room.

"So, how are you holding up Mr. Quinn?" Toby asks genially.

"Good. I have been better but I have definitely been worse. Did Happy call you?" Patrick asks curiously.

"No, the hospital did. She left her phone in at the shop." Toby answers with a knowing smile.

"Putting a card in your wallet to say who to call in case of emergency does work." Patrick says with an amused smile.

"Nurses do their job." Toby replies with a smile. "As much as I appreciate the thought and the compliment, maybe Happy should be your emergency contact. I think she is a little confused and hurt on why you didn't pick her again. I know you think that sometimes not picking her is really what is best for her, but your daughter needs to know you want her. Happy wouldn't have been alone if anything happened to you. I would be with her whether she wanted me to or not." Toby assures.

"I guess what they say about you is right, you are practically a mind reader." Patrick says. "Maybe I should have picked her. You are right, I didn't want her to be alone. She may have been too proud to ask for help. I don't know if she realizes how much she relies on you." Patrick finishes.

"Don't get me wrong Mr Quinn, what you did in this case was probably right. She didn't have her phone on her and she might not have thought to call anyone even if she did. And it is a great compliment that you think she relies on me at all." Toby responds.

"That's good to know." Patrick says as Happy re-enters the room.

"The nurse says everything is provided but since you are going to be here a few days I could get you a few personal items from home like pillow etc to make you more comfortable. Would you like me to bring anything?" Happy asks.

"No. I will be fine. Thanks for offering." Patrick answers.

"Ok. If you change your mind. Here is my cell phone number" Happy says as she writes on the notepad on the bedside table. "I gave it to the nurse as well. I have to swing by the shop to get it anyway. If you think of something later, just call." Happy finishes.

"I will." Patrick assures her.

"Visiting hours aren't quite over yet. Would you like us to stay some more. I'd be happy to go hang around outside while the two of you spend spend more time together. I can wait." Toby suggests.

"I am fine. The nurse will come around anytime now to give me dinner and medication." Patrick answers.

"If you're sure you will be alright tonight, we can go" Happy says. "I will come by tomorrow. Not exactly sure when yet. But I will." she promises.

"That sounds good. Happy, thank you for having the heart to reconnect with me after all those years. If you hadn't been there to call for an ambulance when you did, I wouldn't be alive right now." Patrick says.

"I can't claim all the credits" Happy says as she glances at Toby. If Toby had never presented her with her social security file, she might have never gone to look for her father.

"Even if not all the credit, a good portion of it belongs to you." Patrick says with a smile. "You two should be heading out." He prompts.

"Yes." They both mumble and turn around to leave.

"How did you get here?" Toby asks as they reach the hospital entrance.

"I drove in my truck behind the ambulance." Happy replies.

"Hmm.." Toby starts as he rubs his chin. "Would you like to go get dinner? There is a diner nearby. I can drive and drop you back here?" Toby asks carefully. He was pretty sure Happy was more emotionally drained than she let on but he also didn't want to come across like he was assuming she was weak. To his surprise, Happy did not put up much of a fight and agreed to his plan.

Throughout dinner Toby let Happy lead the conversation. They talked about her dad a bit. They talked about work a bit. They talked about what Toby had done that day. They talked about normal things. Yet, they somehow managed to agree that Toby would not only drive Happy to the shop to get her things before taking her home that night, he was also going to pick her up the next morning to take her to hospital before work. Toby was sure that he was dreaming that the toughest girl he knew was letting someone take care of her. Happy knew that half reason Toby was going to drive her around tonight was because of the vulnerability she felt driving behind that ambulance. Happy also knew the other half of the reason was because she was giving Toby a second chance; a second chance to not let her down.

As they drove the short distance from the shop to Happy apartment, Toby couldn't help thinking that it was no coincidence that Happy's first move out of the garage was into an apartment located near her dad's.

Happy understood the reasons why people waited to see someone inside their door before driving off. It was concern for the person's safety. It was polite. It was the way to ensure the task of sending someone home was complete. However, as Happy waved Toby to go from her apartment window, she realized that it was also quite romantic.

During the days leading up to Patrick's discharge from the hospital, Toby's efforts to be a dependable and helpful were unfailing. Toby walked the tightrope between caring and smothering with more elegance than the team expected. Toby had to constantly remind people that he was not only a trained psychiatrist, but also a pretty smart one.

Happy didn't admit to anyone that she enjoyed the Doc stepping up. Happy knew that having her dad in the hospital would mean needing emotional and logistical support. She knew that any one from Scorpion would have stepped in to help her. However, that fact that Toby could sweet talk the nurses into giving her dad special treatment better than Paige, talk to the doctors with more medical knowledge than Walter and go about the hospital with the right level of germophobia was a great comfort her to her. The best thing about Toby being with her were their drives home from the hospital. Toby would give suggestions about rehabilitation plans for her dad like they were in it together.

As Happy and Toby are about to get into their separate cars after successfully installing Patrick back at home, Toby calls out to Happy as she reaches for her car door. "Thanks for accepting my help the last week or so." Toby states.

"Thanks for showing up." Happy responds.

"I always want to show up for you." Toby replies as gaze at each other.

"I appreciate it." Happy says, breaking their gaze as she turns to get into her car.

Driving away they both thought the same thing: as much as it had been a horrible week, it had also been a good one.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for fixing my crutches for me, or rather making brand new ones" Megan beams at Happy as Megan looks at what Happy had done to her crutches. "These truly look nothing like the ones I handed over to you a few hours ago." Megan thanks.

"They really aren't like the ones you had. I added new material to strengthen it and some hopefully useful functions. Press that button." Happy says as she points to the handle. As Megan presses it parts of the crutches get sucked into into each other.

"It retracts." Megan says in awe. "That's incredible."

"I was going to try having it retract into a ten inch cylinder but it would involve either having the cylinder too wide or the legs being made of material possibly too thin and weak. Having it shrink to a eighteen inch cylinder was the best I could do." Happy replies.

"That is still soo incredible. Everyone at the hospital will be so jealous." Megan says with a grin.

"I am not sure if making unwell people jealous was what I was aiming for, but good for you I guess?" Happy says. Megan smiles at Happy blunt way of describing the people she lived with.

"Not everyone has a genius boyfriend and brother who has a genius friend that can make stuff like this. So I am very grateful. Being in my situation is not ideal but you count your blessings in life."Megan says with no trace of pity that Happy almost smiles back.

"Sylvester is like a brother to me. He asked for my help with your crutches, I couldn't refuse. In some ways, redoing your crutches was fun." Happy remarks and Megan chuckles. It never ceases to tickle Megan that genius had such a different ideas of fun.

"You helped because I am Sylvester's girlfriend? Not because I was Walter's sister?" Megan asks.

"Sylvester did ask me to help you as his girlfriend. So I helped you as his girlfriend." Happy answers.

"I see. You were okay with Sylvester dating me, right from the start?" Megan further questions.

"Yes. Why would I have not been?" Happy replies with a question, getting slightly irritated by the questions.

"I guess I just assumed with your background you would discourage Sylvester for being in an obviously doomed relationship. I am really glad you were okay with it the whole time."Megan replies, obviously referencing her impending early death.

"I actually never thought of that way." Happy says thoughtfully.

"You thought Walter's research was going to be successful and I was going to live till I was seventy." Megan says semi- teasing.

"Not exactly, I don't know the exact progress of his research. Walter is smart but I have no idea if that's enough to outrun mother nature. I assumed Sylvester knew what he was getting himself into. Since Sylvester has started dating you, he has been happier. I never saw a reason to discourage him."Happy replies.

"He knew what he was getting into." Megan repeated thoughtfully. "From you that comes across as a compliment even though it usually isn''t.' Megan smiles.

"Sylvester is a human calculator, if he ran the probabilities and thought you were worth it, you are. I trust him. Happy explains.

"It is so humbling to me to know that every moment I am with him means that he knows that the happiness he feels in the present outweighs whatever time discount factor or unhappiness in the future. It's incredible, I never thought I would actually ever be worth it." Megan says.

"Well you are." Happy replies somewhat awkwardly, she wasn't sure how much chit chat was socially required for a friend's girlfriend.

"How is your dad recovering?" Megan effortlessly asks as they wait for Sylvester's arrival.

"He's getting better. I have been spending more time there helping with the business." Happy replies.

"Is must be so difficult juggling effectively two jobs." Megan empathizes.

"Not really. Toby helps a lot." Happy answers truthfully, unaware of how more socially attuned people could pounce on such relationship tidbits.

"That's great. It is so hard to do everything on your own." Megan remarks.

"Yeah I guess." Happy responds, terribly thankful that Sylvester had chosen that moment to collect his girlfriend and end this increasingly personal conversation.

"Sylvester, look at what Happy has done." Megan says as she shows off Happy's work.

"I am not surprised, Happy always does amazing work." Sylvester says as he tries to communicate his gratitude to Happy.

"Your welcome." Happy says as she gathers her stuff and moves away from the couple.

"Did you know Happy was always okay with us dating?" Megan asks as soon as Happy is out of earshot.

"I think so, I mean she never said she wasn't." Sylvester replies, uncertain of the point Megan was making.

"It's just funny to me how she is perfectly supportive of us while she is so apprehensive about her and Toby. They couldn't possibly have a shorter chance of longevity than us. I know not showing up for their date was terrible, but you'd think given how much they like and care about each other that she would have given him another chance by now." Megan muses out loud.

"Maybe they have. She was so mad at him after that date. I thought she'd never get over it. But she has been less mad and they have been acting more like the way they did before the date." Sylvester offers in response.

"I hope she gives him another chance. They seem to have such genuine chemistry and friendship. It would be such a waste." Megan replies as they slowly start making their way to the door to take Megan back to the hospital.

* * *

Happy was frustrated that Megan's remark about how she was surprised that Happy supported her relationship with Sylvester bothered her. Happy was bothered that Megan's remark about how it was hard to doing things on your own bothered her. Megan seemed emotionally dependable even if she wasn't physically dependable. Why wouldn't Happy think that was bad for Sylvester. Megan couldn't do many things on her own, so of course she thought doing things on your own was difficult Happy reasoned. But even as she tried to make excuses, Happy knew the reason why Megan's words bothered her. They reminded her that Toby was being relentless and unwavering about wanting and working to deserve another chance with her. Megan reminded her that it was possible that she was being overly harsh. If Happy could endorse a relationship that had a hundred percent chance of ending prematurely, how could she not be part of one that had at least a one percent _less_ chance of ending prematurely.

Happy inwardly cringed at the realization that she was actually mathematically breaking down the reasons why she should give Toby a chance this time when she had only agreed the first time out of sheer irrationality; they had a near death experience and she scared. The last few months without Homeland giving them jobs had been less full of dooms day situations.

Happy furrowed her brow as she realized that it just ironic that the lack of chaos in their lives had lead her to logically conclude that it was time to give Toby a second chance.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Cabe, how has being employed by not- the- government been working for you?" Toby asks as he approaches the desk they set aside for Cabe between Paige and Sylvester's. It was late in the evening and the garage was empty except for Walter working on the rocket.

"Well my computer is faster and I have more time to workout. So maybe better than you'd think, even if the benefits aren't as good. It is strange to be the oldest guy on payroll though." Cabe responds. It has been three months since his resignation from Homeland and what he missed most was the feeling of belonging to something larger than yourself. Scorpion was great and they did cool things but there was nothing like feeling you were protecting, in his opinion, the greatest country in the world.

"Wait, you weren't the oldest guy in Homeland?" Toby teases.

"Taxpayers money goes to keeping older geezers than me employed, don't you worry." Cabe grins back good naturedly, he was used to the shrink's brand of humor.

"Good to know. I guess." Toby says with a smirk. "Anyway, I came to ask if I could take your place and go catch that guy tomorrow." Toby asks.

"Doc, you did your part by identifying the guy from the security footage and predicting when and where he was going to strike tomorrow. I got this." Cabe replied uncertain what Toby was trying to do.

"I know. But this guy is mental, he could do something weird last minute and be hard to handle." Toby says.

"Toby, you said yesterday that this guy is careful and a planner. Those kind of people don't do last minute craziness. This morning we all agreed that I would go because I have the experience catching criminals. What's going on here?" Cabe responds, calling out the inconsistencies in Toby's request.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." Toby says as he adjusts his hat and turns to walk away.

"Hold up. What's going on Doc?" Cabe persists and asks.

"It's nothing really." Toby replies as he shrugs to dismiss the whole incident.

"Nothing? I wasn't born yesterday. What's going on? Son, you know you can tell me anything." Cabe says.

Toby smiles at Cabe calling him "Son". He knows it is both an expression and totally a ploy to make Toby open up to him.

"Well, since you asked three times." Toby starts to answer. "After we agreed on you doing it, I was talking to Happy and she said, if you weren't doing it then it would have been her. Needless to say we had a little spirited exchange of words that it could have totally been me too." Toby says as flatly as possible to underplay the significance of it.

"I see, wanting to finish the job tomorrow is just a ploy to show Happy you are man enough for her." Cabe remarks.

"I was taking a gamble. I mean, there is chance I would totally suck but if I didn't; it would prove I could take care of her and that I don't fail at everything."Toby says honestly, realizing that Cabe actually knows what it's like to be in love with a strong woman.

Cabe smiles at Toby's insecurity. Cabe knew he wasn't really any of their dads but seeing Toby try so hard and not necessarily getting results was heartbreaking. "I really admire your tenacity." Cabe says, hoping to convey all the admiration and understanding he felt for Toby.

"Well I did screw up with that date. I should have known better. I know her fears, I know mine. Good news for me is that I'm very used to cleaning up my own mistakes." Toby semi-jokes.

"That date was a new kind of mistake, surely you're smart enough to know to not make the same mistake twice." Cabe comfortingly says.

"I'm ashamed to admit Cabe that I have made mistakes more than once. Happy knows that. That's why it's so hard to act like that wouldn't happen again when she knows I've gambled paycheck after paycheck, hurt and hurt again people I care about." Toby says brutally.

"And then maybe it's about her learning to be okay it." Cabe starts. "I can't pretend that part of me wondered if Rebecca hadn't loved me enough to put up with my workaholism and to give me the space I needed to get over our daughter. I guess that is the perennial question of love. How much is compromise and how much is neglect. The first year after she passed away, I was away for 360 out of 365 days. Rebecca sent me the divorce papers while I was on a trip to Afghanistan. I didn't even see Rebecca again till after she was remarried and pregnant with her second kid." Cabe says. Toby gently smiles as he soaks in the pain Cabe is dredging up.

"That whole experience must have been hard for both of you. You shouldn't think of your relationship as a failure simply because you didn't stay together. She called you when she was in distress last year, surely on some level that must be assurance of the strength of your connection and how she relies on you even as she has made a life with another family." Toby says as he tries to say constructive thoughts.

"Oh I know, and maybe the universe has a way of working out. I don't know if I would be in Scorpion today if we were still together. Yet, at the same time, I.." Cabe

"You can't not regret your life, including not trying harder to make it work with Rebecca." Toby interjects, saying out loud Cabe's thoughts.

"Right, I guess part of having a relationship work is having your best effort be enough of that person." Cabe says.

"Yeah, that's true, and that's what I worry about; will my best will be enough for Happy?" Toby comments. "You and Rebecca were well matched and it didn't work out. What would make Happy and me different?" Toby asks Cabe.

"Because you're not me and Happy's not Rebecca." Cabe answers simply. "I know that's not saying much but that's the truth. Two of you are won't be in the same situations and make the same mistakes And maybe the biggest mistake you're not making is not giving up." Cabe reassures.

"I appreciate that Cabe." Toby nods with a smile. Cabe remembers Rebecca saying he was the love of her life and muttered a silent prayer that Toby would never have Happy tell him that twenty years after they break up.

"It's getting late, we should head out. We both have a busy day tomorrow." Cabe says.

"So we have to go together?" Toby asks.

"I can stay in the van the whole time." Cabe affirms.

"You're pretty cool for someone who used to work for the government." Toby remarks.

As they walk out together they hear Walter from a distance tell them to lock the front door. They share a laugh at Walter's peculiarities. Before they part ways to get into their cars, Toby gets a text.

"Who is it from?"Cabe asks even as he knows the answers.

"It's from Happy. She's working at her dad's shop and asking if it would be totally unethical to mess with the computer display of a BMW a middle age man obviously bought for his mistress." Toby says, unable to hide his grin.

"And you say she doesn't care." Cabe remarks, shaking his head as he gets into his car. "See you tomorrow Toby." he says as he drives away and leaving the Doc with a dopey grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

'I can't believe she actually admitted to having sex with one of the contestants before the fantasy suite." Toby says as they drive past an ABC billboard advertising Monday night shows.

"What are you talking about?" Happy asks as they keep going on the highway. Paige had asked them to go shopping for office food supplies.

"Making topical discussion about the billboard we just passed." Toby says easily.

"You mean the one with that girl on it." Happy inquires.

"Yes, the TV show, the Bachelorette." Toby responds.

"Never watched it." Happy curtly answers.

"You probably shouldn't, it's not really your thing. It's a great show to bet on. I have won thousand dollars betting on it. Of course I would promptly go to the same booky and lose everything on baseball. Don't have Sylvester's head for probability, or the patience to do the math myself." Toby replies lightly.

"Well I guess betting on reality TV isn't uncommon." Happy remarks.

"I'm twenty five for twenty five. The whole trick is to see the shows as you were the producer and know the end result." Toby says, he pauses to see if Happy would respond to his comment and then continues talking. "My ex used to watch it; both the Bachelor and Bachelorette. I started watching with her and got into betting on it, would have placed a bet on the last few seasons except I really haven't had the time with all the work we've been getting, plus there isn't really anyone I hang out with right now watching it." Toby cautiously shares. Happy nods, trying not to think too deeply about Toby's casual mention of his ex.

"A lot of drama about the show is how they manage to make normal people crazy and have relationships that don't last. I never understood why people complained about that. The show is set up to have those things. Contestants have no other family or outside contact with people during filming. And, people put in unusually close environments are prone to have feelings of love they may not ordinarily have. It isn't uncommon for people to develop romantic feelings for people due to circumstances, hence the crazy jealousy and lack of lasting relationships." Toby says as they pull up to a grocery store. At Toby's remark about how people in close circumstances have extraordinary feelings of love, Happy wonders if this is Toby's way of saying he's done with trying to make 'them' work, whatever 'them' was because it was just circumstantial.

"Given how proximity can breed un-naturally close romantic feelings, it is possible that you had romantic feelings for Mark or Walter and Sylvester in the span of time we've been together." Toby comments, breaking into Happy's thoughts as they walk from their car to the store. Toby was fishing for information.

"Why would I have had any of those type of feelings for them when I…" Happy starts but stops herself.

"When you what?" Toby says as the automatic doors of the store open in front of them. The door is gaping open, just like Toby, waiting for her response.

"I, nothing." Happy replies as she busies herself in getting a cart for them. "I'm trying to do shopping." Happy says helplessly as Toby correctly jumps to conclusions.

"Really? All that time?" Toby persists, humbled and flattered that Happy had thought of him that way.

"Not all this time. It was at the beginning, it was short-lived and …" Happy attempts to finish as Toby cuts her off and kisses her.

If she had showed an iota of indifference, dislike or contempt Toby would have stopped. But she didn't. So Toby deepened the kiss and continued to kiss her, right there in front of automatic opening and closing doors.

"And just physical based." Happy stammers breathlessly as their lips part. Toby looked at her expectantly."It ended when I found out you were an attached asshole." Happy finishes begrudgingly. She walks away as if kissing in grocery store lobbies was a common occurrence to her when in reality she couldn't bear having to deal with the fact she had kissed him, again.

Toby remained where they were and saw Happy making her way through the produce section pulling fruits and vegetables from Paige's list in her cart. Despite himself, Toby had to admit that her single- minded efforts to forget their kiss from a minute ago stroked his ego; one wouldn't spend effort forgetting a kiss unless it was worth remembering. Toby grinned and started to walk briskly to catch up with her.

"Happy, I'm sorry. Not sorry we kissed but sorry I initiated it at an inappropriate moment." Toby say as he stands next to her in the cereal aisle.

"Do you recall Paige mentioning an alternative to Honey Bunch." Happy asks in response.

"I'm sure any other high fiber granola will do." Toby offers.

"That's general and unhelpful." Happy answers.

"Why do I have the feeling you're angry at more than just cereal." Toby asks.

"Cause you're a Harvard trained genius shrink that knows better?" Happy answers rhetorically as she randomly picks a granola and dumps it into the cart.

"Hearing you say that you had a thing for me from when we first met had me feeling humbled but unhappy at the thought we were wasting more time. That's why I kissed you. I'm sorry it was in bad timing." Toby says as he follows her to the bread section.

"I didn't have feelings the whole time and... I kissed back." Happy says shaking her head, dismissing that as the reason for her mood.

They continued shopping wordlessly, picking and loading the cart in their inherent complementary fashion. Toby watched Happy. She still seemed a little sullen and wondered what else was the matter. As they drove back they passed the billboard again.

"Happy, can you tell me what's upsetting you?" Toby asks.

"The stuff you were saying about the show when we were driving to the store. If everything about us is purely because of our close proximity, then it's all fake and unreal." Happy replies.

"Happy, we're not trapped in some California bungalow with no outside communication. And yes, we spend a lot of time together but we don't spend time together just to try to fall in love, we work together. With the exception of Sylvester, we've all dated people, while working in Scorpion, that weren't part of Scorpion. And I take that back, Megan isn't technically part of Scorpion either. How I feel about you has nothing to do with proximity but everything to do with who you are." Toby answers.

"Yeah, because, smart, capable and fun are completely unique things." Happy retorts.

"They are to the person saying it. And, you forgot to add 'that personality happens to be is wrapped up in a nice little package". All those things together are the reasons why to me you are unique and so attractive." Toby says, tickled that she brought up their conversation in Bosnia. "Happy, you are so sure of your skills, your abilities, why are you so uncertain that someone loves you?" Toby asks.

"It's never happened." Happy answers. "That boyfriend I had, the one I had the fake blood pack for, he was just using me to help him do work. That's why I'm so loyal to Walter. He's the first person I've met that recognized my abilities and never tried to claim credit for it." Happy finishes.

"You had a rough time growing up, just because something hasn't happened before doesn't mean it can't happen. You know that." Toby says.

"Toby, I haven't been trying to be difficult on purpose. I just don't know what it would take to be in that kind of relationship with you and have it not end." Happy states.

"Well I don't know either. And maybe that's okay. I know we're used to knowing stuff but maybe this time we can't know and if don't go through it, we will never. Can you give me another chance to take you on a date?" Toby requests.

"Yes." Happy answers.

"Soon?" Toby follows up to ask, realizing he had not put a time frame on the earlier question. Happy grins at Toby attempt to cover up the loophole in his earlier request.

"Possibly." Happy replies.

"You'd be worth however long it takes." Toby says because he knows that Happy is going to be it for him. He isn't sure how it supposed to happen but he knows it's going to.

When they reach the garage they get out and start grabbing grocery bags to take in. Just before they enter Toby has to asks,"When did it start again?"

"Start what again?" Happy evasively asks back.

"Oh come on Happy, don't leave me hanging, you know what I'm talking about. You thinking about me." Toby responds more vulnerable than Happy expects.

"Why don't you go first." Happy answers back.

"The fake fight we had to cause a distraction while working on the governor's daughter's case. The fight was more real, constructive and hotter than some of the real fights I've had. Kinda made me think, if this was fake fighting, what would real loving be like." Toby answers. Happy lips turn up a little at his bold and honest reply. She turns to head in when she realizes she didn't answer.

"Made you look." Happy says as she turns to back to Toby.

"You read it." Toby says smiling.

Happy replies with a nod and goes in.

 _ **Didn't indicate who was driving and which car was being driven because honestly, I wasn't sure how it would be. Let me know who you imagined it to be, I am interested to know who you think it was.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"You have been limping all day, please let me look at it." Toby asks as he looks expectantly at Happy.

"Something heavy just fell on it. It's not sprained like the last time." Happy answers.

"You're walking like it's sprained." Toby counters. Happy bites her lips and looks at him, trying to make a decision.

"My dad was trying to get back into working after the heart attack. Just about the weight of a whole car fell on my foot by accident. It looks like just a bruise. " Happy replies carefully.

"It physically hurts for me to see you in so much pain." Toby says.

"Well, don't look then." Happy easily deflects.

"Happy, we could have a case tomorrow that requires you to scale a building or run for your life. Didn't you hear, Homeland hired a new director. Will you let me try to help you?" Toby implores, trying a slightly different approach.

"All right, take a look." Happy mumbles as she gives in. She starts to sit down on the chair beside her work bench as Toby gets the medical supplies. Toby's news that the Homeland director had changed was new to her. A new Homeland director could mean possibilities for Scorpion, maybe she did need to be in the best physical health.

"Walter knows about the new Homeland boss?" Happy asks as Toby silently takes off her shoe and prompts up her foot. The lack of wisecrack about foot porn made her feel the need to fill the silence.

"I don't know. I'm assuming Cabe knows, which should mean Walter knows at least from Cabe even if from not from other sources." Toby replies as he looks up at her.

"Would it be weird to say I kinda miss the crazy cases? The summer has been uneventful." Happy says a little sheepishly.

"No. You have always been quite an adrenaline junkie." Toby says as he examines her foot. "I have missed it too, for slightly different reasons. I miss feelings like we were saving the world, like I really matter." Toby goes on as he massages and bandages her foot. Happy has a strange urge to say something like Toby always mattered but had trouble getting the words out of her mouth.

"Talking about crazy cases, you sitting and me examining your feet brings back memories. I still maintain that there are whole sections of the internet that would pay top dollar to have a peek of your toes." Toby says with a devilish grin as he puts down her bandaged foot.

"Thanks. It does feel better." Happy says as she walks back behind her workbench. Toby watches her as he leans on the opposite side of the bench.

"You know my offer still stands." Toby says and pauses. "I could take better care of you." He finishes hopefully.

Happy remembered the whole trip; how terrifying it had been and how at the end of it, she had been amazed that Toby had not only taken care of her, but wanted to take better care of her. She had been impressed then that he didn't give up. And, if she was being honest with herself, he hadn't given up since. Toby stood at the edge of her desk waiting for some kind of response.

"With my foot and all, I might need someone to take care of me Saturday night" Happy looked up to say just as Toby was about to give up hope. "Might need someone to bring me dinner." Happy finishes apprehensively.

"I could come by your place and bring you pizza on Saturday night." Toby says with the smallest of smiles.

"Maybe green curry instead." Happy replies.

"I will come by your place and bring Thai food on Saturday. Maybe ice cream too." Toby says, inspired into action.

"And cookies? I like having cookies and with ice cream." Happy responds with muted excitement.

"Thai food, cookies, ice cream and anything else you want on Saturday." Toby affirms.

"Sounds good." Happy nods as she swallows the lump of nervous-excited energy that was forming in her throat.

"It's a date." Toby says before either can change their mind.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're early." Happy says with a towel wrapped around her and dripping wet as she opens the door to let Toby in.

"Well that explains why I have been knocking the last three and a half minutes." Toby says as he looks Happy over. "I'll put the ice cream in the freezer and beer in the fridge." He quickly continues at Happy's scowling face.

"No, of course you can't actually be on time." Happy mutters loudly enough for him to hear as she turns to her bedroom and very firmly shuts the door; if he doesn't show up at all he has to be an annoying forty-five minutes early she swears under her breath as she scurries to put clothes on.

Toby tries not to think of Happy's state of dress on the other side of a flip-sy wall as he unpacks the Thai food and flour, sugar, butter, milk, baking soda, vanilla essence, a pack of disposable aluminium baking tray and half a carton of eggs.

"What's all this?" Happy asks comes out fully dressed and views the mess on her kitchen counter top.

"Ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies." Toby says as if stating the obvious.

"Really? These are the same ingredients for chocolate pancakes, marble cake and waffles." Happy rebutes.

"If you changed your mind about cookies, guess what? We can also make pancakes, or cake or waffles." Toby says smiling. "I also have raisins and oatmeal and cinnamon."

"Great, we also have the ingredients for cinnamon rolls and bran muffins." Happy says acidly. "Why didn't you buy cookies like everything else and everyone else?" Happy asks.

"Because this is more fun. And, if I could make Thai food better than Thai Palace we would be making that too." Toby counters.

"You can make cookies, good cookies?" Happy asks disbelieving.

"Yeah, and I have a good recipe." Toby replies.

"When was the last time you made cookies." Happy pursues suspiciously.

"When I was nine and there were no frozen dinners or canned soup in the kitchen." Toby answers.

"And they were good?" Happy questions.

"Yes." Toby replies as he starts measuring flour and sugar.

"And…" Happy leads.

"I almost burnt our kitchen because, after I took the cookies out of the oven, I turned it on broil instead of off". Toby concedes.

"That's more like it." Happy says satisfied as she sits at the kitchen table.

"You can be in charge of the oven if it makes you feel better." Toby says as he turns the oven on to preheat and mischievously raises his eyebrows. "Happy, you make machines infinitely more complicated than this all the time, we got this." Toby says as he pours the sugar he measured out into the biggest bowl Happy owns. Happy opens her mouth to make a smart response and stops, she didn't want to imply or admit in anyway that she has never made cookies before. She was relatively sure that Toby already guessed that.

"So what's it's gonna be?" Toby says as he starts to manually whisk sugar and butter. "Oh and if you're hungry, I got mango salad and dumplings. They are in the boxes over there." Toby says.

"How much food did you think we were going to eat." Happy says as she drags her eyes from Toby's biceps and looks at the boxes of takeout.

"Not all of it. I wanted you to have leftovers for tomorrow." Toby replies. "And if you want oatmeal raisin cookies, now would be the time to tell me before I dump all this flour in." Toby says, holding up a cup of flour.

"What kind of ice cream did you get?" Happy asks.

"Vanilla. I figured we could add our own cookie dough or chocolate chip if we like. Also, given that you have an old bottle of rum at the back of your kitchen cabinet, we could have rum and raisin ice cream too." Toby answers.

"Chocolate chip cookies." Happy says to Toby's earlier questions. "The rum was on sale and now that you mention it, maybe some rum soaked raisins would be delicious with ice cream." Happy says as she walks round him to get a cup to put some rum and raisins in to soak.

"What are you going to do with the extra ingredients?" Happy asks as she sits the cup of raisins on the counter and watches him fold chocolate chips into the batter.

"They are all for you." Toby replies. "You can make oatmeal or buttered toast or pancakes, or waffles, or cinnamon rolls or bran muffins." Toby says teasing. "And if you're really stuck, you can let me come over and make cookies again."

Happy cooked only in small batches with the barest of ingredients and seeing the abundance of food in the kitchen made her feel safe; no one had ever bought her groceries before.

"Crazy shrink, I would have to at least try your cookies before even considering asking you back." Happy replies. Toby smiles at Happy's caustic response knowing that it meant she was happy.

"Here, have a try." Toby says as he offers her raw cookie dough on the wooden spoon he was mixing with. Happy looks at the spoon and decides it is better to take it from him than have him feed cookie dough to her. As she reaches out for the spoon, a dob of cookie dough falls to the ground.

"Spiller." Happy says as they both reach down simultaneously to clean up the floor.

"And apparently also a klutz." Toby says as their heads collide on the way down. "I can get this up with my hand. You want to go get a cloth to pass to me to go over the floor?" Toby offers.

"Sure." Happy says as she straightens out. Toby watched her and wondered if it was possible for him to do anything perfectly right.

Happy hands Toby the cloth and watches him clean up the floor. With him kneeling on the floor, Happy realizes that this was one of the few occasions that she was taller than Toby. And then, in a spontaneous outpouring of mischief, Happy smacks all the residual flour on the tabletop into Toby's hair.

"What the…" Toby starts as he white powder falls all around him. Happy starts to run as fast as her injured foot could carry her to the living room as Toby bellows,"You think you're the first person to try and flour me?" as he effortlessly catches up to her. He puts an arm round her waist and pins Happy to him. Happy can feel Toby warm and strong against her and realizes that perhaps there were really no such things as mistakes; had she just wanted to be this close to Toby?

"You are lucky the cloth took most of the floor goop, if not then all of it was going on your face." Toby teasingly threatens as he holds the cloth at her eye level.

"It's just flour. In you hair." Happy responds as she tries to leave his embrace.

"I'll let you go if you agree to make phallic symbol shaped cookies with me." Toby says as he raises his eyebrows and the stakes.

"No you pervb." Happy immediately responds.

"Ok then, prepare to be my siamese twin for the rest of the night." Toby says as he attempts to take a step towards the kitchen.

"I'll do something else.. I'll... make yonic symbol cookies." Happy scrambles to say at the thought of having to deal with being this close to him all night.

"Yonic...hmmm.. I'll take it." Toby whispers into her ear as he slowly releases her. Happy looks back at Toby as he smirks at her. They walk back to the kitchen to start making cookies.

Happy watches and is astonished that Toby is actually making phallic shaped cookies. She, on the other hand was making regular circle shaped cookies. Toby watches Happy eye his tray, impossibly joyful that they are making cookies together.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Miss Quinn, these are long oval shaped cookies because they are really edible ice cream scoops in disguise." Toby says as they put their cookies trays in the oven. "Set your timer for twelve and then for fifteen minutes. Your cookies will cook faster than mine." he finishes.

Happy sets a timer as Toby starts heating up Thai food in the microwave. Happy goes over to the fridge to take out the beers Toby had mentioned earlier. Toby clears the baking ingredients from her small kitchen table and puts them away in kitchen cabinets. Happy takes the dumplings out of the oven. After a little coordination, they finally sit down to eat.

"Putting the dumplings in the oven was brilliant Happy." Toby says as he bites into a crispy dumpling.

"This is my favorite beer. And this mango salad is great." Happy responds with what she hopes is an equal compliment.

"I am so glad. Is Thai food you're favorite cuisine?" Toby asks.

"No, don't have one. You learn to not be fussy with food at foster homes. I didn't have Thai food growing up. I had it for the first time when I was seventeen when I got my first paycheck, I liked it." Happy replies as Toby gives her a knowing look. "Don't read too much into it." Happy warns.

"I'm not. I swear." Toby says as he raises his hands in surrender. But of course it was because he didn't have to. It was all right there. Happy's associated Thai food with security, independence and new beginnings; a perfect choice for tonight which was hopefully going to be a new a beginning for them.

Toby then preceded to us what her favorite books were and what are her favorite materials to work with. He then in turn described what it was like to be part of a fraternity hazing and what the colors of fall were like in Boston. Happy admitted she liked the elegance and violence of hockey and Toby confessed he derived great pleasure from a long pass in football. Happy talked, listened and tried to wrap her mind round the idea that they could go from making jokes about their shared past to learning completely new things about each other. Toby soaked up every piece of new information like a dry sponge in fresh water and basked in the laughter he could tease out of her. As their main meal wound down, Toby started to wonder what to do about their cooling cookies and rum soaked raisins.

"I actually had a reason for asking you here tonight." Happy says as Toby starts to rinse the dirty plates she was soaping.

"What is that?" Toby asks, terribly curious.

"My dad had mentioned this movie he and my mom loved, I haven't been able to bring myself to watch it. I was wondering if you would want to watch it with me." Happy replies.

"Happy, I'd love to. What is it?" Toby asks.

"It's a musical called Guys and Dolls; about gamblers." Happy replies.

"Oh I know that movie, starring Marlon Brando, Jean Simmons and Frank Sinatra." Toby says.

"You've seen it?" Happy asks.

"No, I've heard of it. It's supposed to be good. I'd love to watch it with you." Toby offers brightly.

"Ok. Thank you. The part he said they really liked is in the first half hour, so if you really hate it, we can stop there. I really don't mind." Happy disclaims.

"Happy, I'm sure I'll like it enough to watch the whole movie. And, I'm sure there is a chance you will too. I know you don't like musicals in general and know that if you had grown up with your parents, you would have already watched this more than twice by now. But, just because you didn't grow up watching it or like musicals in general doesn't mean you'll not like this one. Also, there are lots of things that parents like that their children don't. It won't mean anything if you don't like it. Happy, the only thing you can guarantee by not watching it is that you are going to miss out on knowing something about your parents you didn't know before." Toby says.

"You're right." Happy replies.

"Want to get the movie set up while I get dessert?" Toby offers.

"Ok." Happy answers with a nod.

Toby puts the bowls of ice cream, cookies and rum raisins on a small coffee table and sits down on the couch in front of the television screen. Happy finishes setting the movie up on her computer and television monitor and sits down beside Toby. Very closely. Much closer than she had ever and much closer than what Toby was expecting. However, it was not close enough to warrant him putting his arm around her, so Toby picked up his bowl as ice cream and started watching the movie.

"You're right. These long cookies are great edible ice cream scoops." Happy says smiling as she takes a bite of cookies and ice cream.

"I have some good ideas." Toby responds as normally as he could, he was so unaccustomed to approval, especially hers.

"I know." Happy replies and Toby smiles at her, the kind of smile that make Happy's heart break. He smiled like she was one of the few people in the world that ever said such things to him.

"This is the part isn't it?" Toby asks twenty minutes later as high rolling gambler, Sky Materson( Marlon Brando) walks into the Mission and starts seducing/singing and infuriating the head of the mission, Sarah Brown( Jean Simmons).

"Yes." Happy answers as Toby caught his breath when she squeezes his hand for moral support.

"They knew from the moment they met, before they could speak and they never questioned if it was right or wise or smart. No wonder they love this part." Toby says as he infers from the song.

"Yeah." Happy replies. And, two minutes later when she laughs at the cocky gambler getting slapped in the face by the head of the mission Toby remarks," I guess we are watching the whole movie."

Somewhere between "The Hot Box" and "Cuba, Havana", Happy had lodged herself into the nook of Toby's arms and he had his arm around her. Being near her felt so good that Toby pinched himself twice to make sure it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was the movie, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the phallic shaped cookies but, Happy had never felt the urge to give into her long standing desire to be physically close to Toby as she did tonight.

Two and a half hours later, Toby was stretching his legs as Happy went over to turn off the movie. "How did you like it?" Toby asks as she returns to his side on the couch.

"The beginning was good. End was good." Happy answered as she thought of Nathan Detroit( Frank Sinatra) singing of how he was going to give up gambling for a girl and Sky singing to Sarah how her eyes were the eyes of a woman in love.

"I guess it's a classic for a reason." Toby says with a slight grin.

"Did you like it?" Happy asked in return.

"Yes. I'm glad you asked me to watch it with you. It's probably no surprise I really resonated with Frank Sinatra's character." Toby says.

"Really? I thought you'd like all the gambling characters." Happy replies

"Don't get me wrong. I liked them all but I'm never going to be Sky, the debonair big shot gambler. I'm the semi- mess running around trying to not get caught." Toby remarks.

"Hmm...I always thought of you as a first rate mess." Happy says as she realizes that Toby is a contradiction of arrogance and insecurities the way she is a mess of strength and fear.

"Well call a lawyer and sue me." Toby replies, referencing a song from earlier. "I should probably get going, let me help you wash up the ice cream bowls." Toby continues, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

"I can do the bowls myself, you've helped do everything else." Happy offers.

"It'd be really quick if I..." Toby starts.

"It's fine. You've done so much. Thanks for bringing all the food." Happy interjects.

"If you are certain." Toby says as they both walk towards the her door.

Before she opens the door to show him out, Toby turns around to tell Happy," I don't know if this counts as a date or not, but I do still want to take you on a date like the one we first planned; I want to take you to a fancy restaurant and have you order the most expensive thing because you know I'll foot the bill."

Happy looks up at him, pausing to decide what to do. "Ok." She finally replies.

"Does next Saturday work for you?" Toby quickly follows to ask.

"I think so." Happy answers as she breaks into a small grin, Toby's eagerness was contagious.

"Wonderful. I'll see you then, and possibly some times in between." Toby says with a wink as he steps just outside her door.

"Thanks for watching the movie with me." Happy says as they stand inches apart from each other at her door.

"Any time." Toby says and leans in to kiss her. As their lips meet, Happy wishes he wasn't leaving her right now. "See you soon." Toby says as he lets go of her.

Happy nods as she sees him walk away, absolutely terrified he wasn't going to show again.

 _ **Songs from Guys and Dolls were written by Frank Loesser. If you have watched or heard any form of Guys and Dolls, this last section might make more sense. However, if you haven't. I hope you were able to enjoy this all the same. Frank Loesser also wrote other famous songs like Baby it's Cold Outside and Heart and Soul( if you have started learning the piano, you probably know this song).**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Paige, I need your help." Toby says as he pulls her aside from doing case reports in the middle of Monday afternoon.

"What can I help you with.' Paige responds, pretending it is perfectly all right and normal to have Toby pull her aside in the middle of work.

"I've been thinking about it all day and have come to the conclusion that the best way to avoid making the same mistake as last time is to babysit Ralph. Would it be okay if I took Ralph to the National History Museum on Saturday?" Toby quickly aks.

"I don't think Ralph has anything on Saturday so I think you taking him there would be all right." Paige says, going into mom- mode and responding to the part of the statement pertaining to her son first. And then, Paige stops to think about the whole sentence and exclaims" Toby, what previous mistake are you trying to avoid?"

"Oversleeping the afternoon of my date with Happy." Toby answers.

"Happy agreed to go out with you again? That's awesome." Paige says excitedly.

"Shh, don't tell the whole world, it might make her change her mind." Toby replies, finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry. I am just so happy for you and excited that she finally agreed to try again." Paige says encouragingly.

"Thanks. I am happy too. A little less scared than the last time but just as anxious." Toby replies.

"Taking her to a monster truck rally or doing a dinner date?" Paige asks.

"'Thinking of a dinner date, to write the wrong from last time. Maybe I'll do monster truck on our next date, or maybe even further down the line, like an anniversary" Toby says, getting ahead of himself.

"Toby, look at you planning ahead. It's adorable. I am so proud of you." Paige replies, thinking of how far Toby had grown from that a unreliable narcissists.

"Wasn't shooting for adorable, but heck, I'll still take it." Toby says good-naturedly to Paige.

"Sorry, I call it like I see it." Paige replies, smiling knowingly back. "I always figured it was a matter of time before you guys went out again. Happy always cared."

"Thanks for believing Paige. The psychiatrist part of me always knew she cared too. However, the human side of me was afraid to believe it till it happened." Toby remarks.

"I'd say she definitely made you work for it. But I do think that was a good thing, it kept you humble and on your toes. Toby, you have it in you to be the man you think she deserves and you know that. Now, you just have to show Happy that too." Paige says firmly, looking at him. "Don't let us down." Paige continues

"I will do my best. I mean I won't, I won't let you down." Toby replies, wondering exactly who was the 'us' in Paige's statement.

* * *

On the other side of the garage, Happy was heading towards Walter who was working with Cabe Junior.

"Boss, can I have a minute? Have something to tell you." Happy states.

"Sure. Go ahead." Walter says as he looks up.

"I decided to go on another date with Toby. I know you don't think interoffice romantic relationships are good. I don't think they are great either. But…" Happy starts and the stops. She wasn't sure how to go on and explain.

"You don't have to explain." Walter says as he turns back to his research.

"Really? That was not the impression I got from me the last time I threw a wrench." Happy rebutes.

"It's been over six months, a lot has changed." Walter succinctly replies. Walter knew that he couldn't be afraid, he didn't know what fear was. Walter just didn't want the knowledge that an interoffice romance could work. Knowledge was power. And Walter didn't want the power to act on what could only be described as feelings for Paige.

"Ok. Good talk." Happy says and walks away. Walter watches her and reminds himself that he didn't want the knowledge because it was for the greater good.

* * *

Later that day Toby swings by Walter's station and says,"Hey buddy, I was just coming up here to tell you that..."

"I know, Happy already told me. The two of you are going out on a date." Walter interjects.

"Ahh..umm, I was actually going to tell you that I am going to grab lunch at the deli that makes grilled cheese sandwiches just the way you like them but clearly you have other things on your mind." Toby says smoothly as he observes Walter turning a slight pink.

"I assumed. I am sorry. For the record, I told Happy that whatever you both decide to do is none of my business." Walter says, trying to recover from his previous mishap.

"That's not really true but, I do appreciate the thought. I always said I wasn't giving up on her. You know that." Toby responds.

"Yes you did. Your persistence paid off." Walter observes.

"Walter, how much more small talk do we have to make till you come out and say that you didn't want to know why Happy had a change of heart because you are afraid to know what that kind of knowledge would do to you?" Toby says.

"Apparently small talk ended two sentences ago." Walter replies dryly.

"Walter, you know that I know that you know you have feelings for Paige. But the fact that we know and she doesn't know is slowly driving me crazy. Walter, you are a brave person. You were last out of a bombed building, bitten by a snake and first to swing Tarzan style from a tree, you can tell a girl you like her." Toby says.

"I am capable of telling a girl I like her. It's the consequences." Walter replies.

"What kind of consequences? Are you saying that good or bad that whatever happens between you and Paige would matter more to Scorpion that what happens between Happy and me? Toby questions, playing devil's advocate.

"No, of course not." Walter replies.

"Well 197, I think you're smart enough to know what the conclusion is here." Toby remarks. "And if you want that grilled cheese sandwich, it's only really too late once I've left the store." Toby says as he heads towards the door.

* * *

"Is that a new jacket Happy?" Paige asks on Thursday morning as she strolls into the garage.

"Yeah." Happy replies.

"It looks great on you. I like it." Paige says brightly.

"Thanks." Happy says. She had got it at Goodwill yesterday. She had gone in with the intention of possibly buying something to wear on Saturday night but came out only with the jacket instead. Happy thought that maybe she should just wear the dress she wore on their "first" date. Toby had never seen it anyway. Happy wasn't entirely sure why she had felt the need to get another outfit anyway.

"Happy, talking about new clothes; do you know what you are going to wear on Saturday night?" Paige asks. Paige had been waiting for a good opening to mention that she knew about the date. Paige knew Happy was intensely private, but she wanted to acknowledge that she knew about the date.

"I guess Toby blabbed about the date to you." Happy comments.

"Not blabbed exactly, more like asks for help to make sure he turns up this time." Paige answers as Happy brows knit together.

"What did he ask you to do?" Happy asks.

"He didn't ask me to do anything. He wanted to babysit Ralph on Saturday to ensure that he didn't take an alprazolam before your date again." Paige replies.

"Oh." Happy responds.

"He doesn't want to make the same mistakes. He's trying." Paige reassuringly says.

Happy looks at Paige, uncertain what the appropriate action should be,"That's good." Happy finally settles to say.

"Out of curiosity, what made you decide to go on another date?" Paige asks, unsure if she would get an answer.

"He never gave up. Maybe that time was a flux." Happy says directly.

"I think it was." Paige smiles in affirmation.

"Well we'll see." Happy says.

"I have this really cute dress that is a little too small on me that might look really great on you. Would you like me to bring it in tomorrow for you to try?" Paige asks.

"Sure." Happy says, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Great!" Paige replies as she heads back to her desk.

Happy looks back at what she is working on and thinks how fortunate it is that Paige might have solved her dilemma about getting something new to outfit for Saturday night.


	11. Chapter 11

Toby packed his evening attire into the trunk of his car early Saturday morning and drove off to pick up Ralph. And Toby spent the whole day with Ralph, going to museums, eavesdropping on conversations and watching people. At six that evening, Toby dropped Ralph home but he wasn't taking any chances. Toby asked Paige if he could get ready in her apartment. Toby got dressed and hung out till it was time to pick up Happy for dinner. There was no room for error.

Happy saw it was almost seven and started to get dressed. The dress Paige was lending her had looked good enough on her in the harsh light of the garage bathroom and in the flourescent light of her bathroom, Happy found that the dress didn't look worse on her, so Happy decided to keep it on. As she brushed out her hair while waiting for it to turn seven, Happy felt her heart race, she was getting so afraid that he wouldn't show. She didn't want to be humiliated and rejected again.

As the digital display of her clock turned to 19:00, Happy heard a knock on her door.

"You're on time." Happy says as she opens her door to Toby in a dress shirt and jacket.

"Well, to take the idea from a TV genius, Sheldon Cooper, I got here a few minutes early and waited till exactly seven to knock." Toby replied as he took in the sight of her. "Gosh you look lovely."

"Thank you." Happy responded as she tried desperately not to blush. She was inordinately pleased at Toby's admiration.

Throughout the short drive to the restaurant, Happy and Toby drove in relative silence at the realization that this official date was officially happening.

"This is a pretty fancy place." Happy says as the waiter settles them into their table.

"I wanted it to be not the same place as the last time, but just as nice. Like your dress, not the same but just as nice." Toby says.

"How do you know it isn't the same dress?" Happy asks.

"I saw Paige bring in this dress on Thursday." Toby replies.

"It belongs to her, she thought I would look nice in it." Happy says.

"You do. You always look great but tonight you look extra good." Toby starts, "Having said that, you should have seen Walt's face when he saw Paige come into work with that dress on her arms."

"How did he look?" Happy asks.

"Like he was terrified she was going to wear that in front of other men." Toby says as they share a understanding look about Walter's feelings for Paige.

"Walter told me that you told him about our date." Toby continues to say after a waiter takes their drink orders.

"I thought Walter didn't approve of office romances or at least I thought he didn't. He's the boss so I thought he deserved to know." Happy replies.

"What do you mean by 'at least I thought he didn't'?" Toby inquiries.

"When I told Walter about this date, he didn't care at all. That was not I was expecting given his positive reaction to how our last date turned out." Happy answers.

"I think that now with all his feelings for Paige, Walter has become less judgemental about us." Toby states as the word 'us' reverberates between them.

"I guess." Happy says as she eyes Toby, unsure if she liked his use of 'us'. "I heard you told Paige about this date." Happy remarks, trying to turn the tables on him.

"I thought babysitting Ralph would be the best way to make sure I wouldn't be overly anxious about tonight." Toby answers.

"I know. Paige told me. That's when she offered to loan me this dress." Happy remarks as their drinks arrive and the waiter takes their food order.

"Happy, you were actively looking for something else to wear weren't you?" Toby asks.

"Yeees.." Happy replies, looking at him like she didn't like him asking questions he already knew the answer too.

"I'm sorry, had to ask. A little insecure I guess. Different dress, different outcome." Toby remarks like half a question.

"Don't we often talk about how doing the exact same thing but expecting a different outcome is the definition of insanity?" Happy says in response.

"Exactly. I didn't do the same things either. I'd say it's working, so far the outcome is very different" Toby says as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Yes, very different." Happy affirms as she remembers that about this time through their last date she had decided to order a drink to prevent herself from looking like she was taking a table for no reason.

"Happy, I'm never going to stop regretting how I hurt you the last time." Toby says as he reaches over and covers his hands with hers.

"It's okay Toby. I've forgiven you." Happy says. In some ways, Happy had always known she was going to forgive him eventually. You couldn't be mad at your best friend forever.

Toby smiles at her response and says,"Would you wear the dress you wore the last time the next time we go to a place like this? Maybe I'm a glutton punishment but I want to know what I missed."

Happy looks at him with a quizzical smile and says," Ok."

Toby loved that he could make Happy's lips turn up. Toby wasn't sure how much Happy had smiled before she came to Scorpion but he was pretty proud of himself for being the reason for a lot of her smiles and laughs since Scorpion, even when she was laughing at him and not with him.

"What did you do with Ralph today?" Happy asks as their food arrives and they start digging in.

"Nothing to crazy. We went to a the National History Museum and walked around downtown. It was fun." Toby answers. "How was your day?" He asks.

"I was doing some of my own stuff in the morning. In the afternoon I went over to my dad's shop and worked on a car." Happy replies.

"That reminds me." Toby starts. "Did I tell you I went to watch the movie _Man From UNCLE_ with Walter and Cabe?"

"No. It came out a while ago didn't it?" Happy says.

"Yeah. Cabe was talking about the TV show one day before it came out and we decided to go together when the movie came out. What made me think of you was that they introduced this main character that was not in the TV show. She is a lady mechanic. She also happened to have grown up without her father and is one tough woman." Toby finishes.

"Really?" Happy questions, semi- disbelieving.

"Really. You should consider watching it with your dad." Toby says.

"Maybe, I don't know if he likes that kind of movie." Happy says as she realizes that there are still so many things about her dad she doesn't know.

"It would be hard to not like the movie. It's got good action and a pretty good plot." Toby offers.

"Ok. I'll ask him." Happy replies. "You are always suggesting things I could be doing with my dad. It's quite helpful but also...weird. " Happy ventures to say.

"I'm sorry." Toby quickly says. "I don't mean to be weird…"

"Toby, it's ok. Sometimes it's nice to have someone suggest what to do. I'm not really good at that kind of thing." Happy reassures. "Neither of us are good at doing the whole parent-child thing, what you suggest is useful."

"Thanks. I don't want to cross the line between helpful and annoying." Toby responds.

"You don't. At least not in this respect anyway. There are other times." Happy semi teases.

"Oh I know." Toby grins back. "You know Happy, I think the strong-mechanical female character has really taken off the last few years. I see them everywhere." (and not just because I am in love with one) Toby thinks but does not say out loud.

"Women suffrage was almost a hundred years ago, it shouldn't be surprising that you see strong female characters everywhere. What should be surprising is that they weren't more sooner." Happy states.

"While I agree that given how long ago women suffrage occurred that there should be lots of strong/badass female characters out there, there were a few. I think the cool thing that has happened recently is how mathematical and scientific women in media have become; moving away from the stereotype." Toby says.

'Princess Leia is one strong/badass woman. Not many." Happy rebuts.

"Katharine Hepburn was a strong independent woman both on and off the screen for decades." Toby counters.

"True. Perhaps the world is just more technical nowadays. The reason why you see more math and science characters is purely just the way the world is heading." Happy says, conceding slightly.

"You're right. Or, maybe I just notice more when the female character knows her way around an engine. It's kind of a habit I have." Toby says; semi teasing and semi flirting with Happy.

"I've noticed." Happy say, acknowledging the reason why they were trying to date to begin with.

"I do really like how we know each other already. I know that's a weird thing to say. But I feel like we're a head of the game and it's nice. We weren't making small talk about the weather but talking about the presence of strong female characters in pop culture; conventionally a first date taboo." Toby says.

Happy admires Toby's ability put all his cards on the table. She couldn't say everything she was feeling the way Toby could. It was partly because she wasn't as eloquent at expressing emotions and partly because she didn't know how to be that open. How could Toby not have some fear when he was basically implying they were going to be serious almost straight away. Happy knew too that having a romantic relationship with Toby was not going to have a long gestation period. But that didn't stop her from being slightly scared, even just to be afraid that it is be too good to be true.

"With that brooding expression on your face, it looks like I'm gonna need a whole dime for your thoughts." Toby says with a smile and interrupts her train of thought. Happy looks up and smiles. Maybe it was good to be with a guy that could make her feel light-hearted.

"I was just thinking about whether I agree with you that talking about first date taboos on our first date is good." Happy responds.

"Do you have a verdict?" Toby asks.

"It depends. Where do you stand on aliens and the astronomy." Happy jokes.

"Love them both." Toby says as they smile into each other, both thinking that whatever happens in the future, the present was good.

 ** _The new Man from UNCLE movie is good and has a growing fanficion community. You should check it out._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A little call back/cross reference to my Happy and Toby Christmas Special Last year.**_

"What you getting the girlfriend for Christmas?" Paige asks Toby as he stands next to her, not helping her decorate the tree she got for the garage.

"We didn't like Christmas last year Paige. What has happened in the last year that would make you think we will like it this year?" Toby responds.

"Megan." Paige says simply. "Christmas was in some ways the catalyst of Sylvester's and her relationship. She was here here and celebrating it last year. She loved Christmas. I'm sure Walter despite his ideas of Christmas is going to want to celebrate it in her honor."

"Or this tree could just bring up painful memories of a beloved who passed not two months ago." Toby fires back.

Paige looks at him knowingly" You are doing that thing again Toby. That thing where you focus on one thing but really are thinking of something else...displacement?" Paige says back. "Don't you and Happy call each other boyfriend and girlfriend? Haven't you two been dating for almost three months now?" Paige asks.

"Yes, we go on dates and spend quite a lot of time together. We just haven't talked about calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Every time I want to bring it up I get scared I'm putting pressure on her so I keep quiet. And from what I can tell, she never wants to bring it up. Either in her mind I'm already her boyfriend or I'm so far from that that I can't even see the shadow of boyfriend." Toby replies.

"Toby, I'm sure you're boyfriend." Paige assures.

"I hope so. I really don't want to screw us up." Toby says.

"I know." Paige says understandingly.

"I did get her something for Christmas; in fact, I got her more than one thing. I got her a pair of tickets to the Auto show to take her dad and a whole bunch of futures for different precious metals." Toby says.

"You got her a pair of Auto show tickets and gold?" Paige asks somewhat incredulously.

"Gold, silver and copper. I figured, she's always going to want them." Toby shrugs.

"Toby. That's all kinds of awesome." Paige says with a smile and half a laugh.

"Glad you think so." Toby says feeling more self assured.

* * *

"Comfortable?" Toby asks later that day as he turns to Happy who is tucked in the crook of his arm as they start streaming the final two episodes of the Christmas Light Fight.

'Yes." Happy says as she snuggles closer.

After about an hour and a half of dazzling Christmas light displays and two winners, the Christmas Light Fight is over. During the show they discussed the mechanics behind displays and the general cheesy-iness of Christmas lights. Happy tried to just concentrate on the technical components of the show like she did last year. However, her mind wandered to other things this year; like how each light show was put up by a family and how so many were about couples supporting each other.

"Did you notice how every contestant introduced themselves as a family even if there was a main person driving the whole show?" Happy asks Toby as he came back to the sofa from switching off the television.

"Of course. Just like most things of large magnitude, putting up something like Christmas lights requires lots of support and family motivation. Knowing you are working for something larger than yourself does often help spur people to do more than they would on their own." Toby answers.

"Growing up in foster families I've met so many families. Not one family was as cohesive as any of the families on the show. Probably explained why they all sucked." Happy comments as she reflects on her childhood.

"Most of these families are above average in cohesive. It's actually not normal. Don't worry about it." Toby says, trying to calm her.

"I understand." Happy says as she thinks about how extreme the contestants have to be about Christmas lights and displays to even want to compete.

"I know we aren't a blood family unit, but I do think Scorpion is an above- average- cohesive family unit. Think of all the cases we've done the last year and a half. So many required so much teamwork and so many close calls. Only a close family could survive." Toby says.

"That's true. We are a family." Happy affirms.

"Yes, we are indeed. And, if you ever decide to like Christmas and put on a crazy display, every one of us will be there to help you if you want us to." Toby smiles and says. "We know you'll win." He continues to say in conspiratorial whisper

"Yeah, like I will compete one day. I will never muster a fraction of the Christmas spirit any one of the comtestants has." Happy replies dismissively.

"You never know, crazier things have happened." Toby says teasingly.

"Oh I know, I mean, look at…" Happy starts.

"Look at what?" Tobys asks, holding his breath.

"Look at us being together." Happy answers as she tries to steady her breath; how had her heart started beating so fast?

"I guess the idea of us was pretty crazy." Toby concurs calmly even as his mind and heart were racing; Happy was acknowledging they were a couple.

"I guess. Still not as crazy as me developing Christmas spirit." Happy says, teasingly softly as her traces lazy circles on the back of Toby's neck.

Toby's heart swells with tenderness and he leans in to kiss her.

"I don't believe in Christmas either. But, I swear; having you with me the last few months has been like a freaking Christmas miracle everyday. I know..that negates the idea of the Christmas being special to around December but I don't care." Toby says.

"You really don't care about a lot of things." Happy semi-seriously says.

"But I really care about you." Toby says with all his heart.

"I know. I care about you too." Happy says, meaning it more than she thought she would. She leans in this time.

Their lips meet in the shared realization and passion that they were officially and unequivocally a boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
